ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Summer Gold
Summer Gold is the ninth episode of the first season of Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix. Synopsis Brendan and Roy have what begins as a nice day at the beach... Episode Summer gold Brendan: Sure is sunny huh? Roy: Yeah… Brendan: Wanna go to the beach? Roy: Sure! What could possibly go wrong? THEME SONG Brendan: We’re here! Roy: Yay! appear at the beach. Brendan: What do you wanna do? Roy: I dunno… Let’s use our alien powers! Brendan: Good idea! into Time Man Time Man: Awesome! Let’s look at what happened here ages ago! Roy: Umm… Okay then… uses his powers, they see people previously playing in the sand. Time Man: Aww… That’s boring… Roy: What did you expect? Time Man: I dunno… into Brendan, who turns into Blobby. Blobby: This should do! Let’s see if a slime-based life form can swim! Roy: Umm… Why? Blobby: I dunno, because it’s fun? Roy: Works for me! jumps into the water… He begins to blend with the water… Blobby: Whoa! back onto the sand. Roy: Well… That’s 0.0001% of the sea polluted. THANKS TO YOU! Blobby: And? back into Brendan. Roy: And if you stayed in there you would have polluted the whole world… Brendan: Ehehe… into Spiritus Spiritus: Now if you excuse me… Roy: Brendan what are you doing? goes to a little girl’s shovel, he pick it up, the girl screams and runs away. Spiritus: BWAHAHAHA! Roy: That was so not cool. Spiritus: Your right, it was very cool! earthquake happens. Spiritus: LOOK OUT! Roy: Uh… WHY CAN’T WE HAVE A DAY WITHOUT THIS? giant robot comes in the beach with Jared on his shoulder. Jared: MWAHAHAHHAHA! Time to die, Brendan! Spiritus: Not if I can help it! flies over to the robot and punches it, it does nothing… Why isn’t it doing anything? Jared: This is a Techadon Robot, it’s got super strength armor! Spiritus: Ooh… You make me so mad sometimes… back onto the ground and turns back into Brendan. Roy: into an Arburian Pelarota and launches himself into the Techadon Robot, this doesn’t do anything… Roy: AHH! HOW DO YOU EVEN DENT THIS THING? turns into Smashhound, who launches himself at the Techadon Robot, this still doesn’t do anything. Roy: How do you get stuff like that anyway? Jared: Sorry, but I don’t know, we are simply natural. Roy: ARGH! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO WHEN WERE DEAD? Jared: Take the Modelatrix and rule the whole entire universe. Smashhound: Gr…. Hn…. back into Brendan. Brendan: So you just want the universe? Jared: Yes… Brendan: Then why haven’t you just asked for it? Jared: Because they said no! Roy: Wanna continue to fight him? Brendan: Yeah… into Starrydactyl. Starrydactyl: Let’s do this! SQUAWKS Roy: into the Techadon robot. Techadon robot kicks Roy into Starrydactyl. Starrydactyl: Ow! Ow! More Ow! and Roy land into the sand. Jared: I Don’t know what It can be but you drive me, crazy. Roy: All your cunning tricks make us sick! Starrydactyl: You won’t have it your own way! Squawks! Random Man: They sure play too much video games. Jared: DIE! robot launches lasers at Starrydactyl, he dodges then quickly. Starrydactyl: his energy whips Awesome! What are these? decides to tie them around the Robot’s legs, the robot falls over. Starrydactyl: NOW! Roy: into the Techadon robot. It explodes. Jared: YOU HAVEN’T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! away. Starrydactyl: We better have… THE END Characters *Brendan McDarby *Jared Barred *Roy Lawrence Aliens Used *Time Man *Blobby *Spiritus *Smashhound *Starrydactyl Trivia Starrydactyl, Jared and Roy all make a reference to Sonic Adventure. Goofs Brendan's hands and feet are missing in one scene. Category:Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix episodes Category:Explorertotodile Category:Episodes